Harley's Angel
by Lucy-Jane
Summary: The offspring of Harley Race break into the world of prowrestling. Will they be able to obtain respect from their new coworkers? Can Paige control her feelings toward her new acquaintences? Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, Christan Cage, oc, oc, oc, ect.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dad, don't worry we'll be just fine!" Paige said, tiring of her fathers incessantness over her and her two brothers leaving for TNA.

"Well, I just want you all to be prepared for wrestling in a big promotion. Mine isn't shit compared to those, I just don't want you all making the same mistakes I did." Harley Race said to his kids. He had the two boys, Brian and Jimmy, with his wife. Paige was their half sister, he'd had a one-nighter with her mother and 'uh-oh' her she came. He hadn't even known she'd been born until a few years before this.

"Dad, we can handle it, okay? We'll be back in a couple of weeks." Brian said, looking at his watch. They needed to get on the road now before they missed their plane.

"I know, call me when you get there…" He said, hugging each one of his kids. He hugged Paige a moment longer.

"You be careful," he whispered, "You've got so much going for you…more than just this, don't lose yourself to this…"

She nodded her head stepping back. She knew he was having a hard time letting go. She couldn't blame him. She'd feel the same way if she had only gotten a few years with her child and then was expected to just let them go.

"Don't worry pops!" Jimmy said, swinging his arm around Paige's shoulders, "We got her back!"

"You take it easy, too, Jim…" Harley said, warningly.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry Dad; I got this all under control!" He said, brushing off the accusation. Jimmy had been toying with steroids and other illegal substances as of late. It was in its infancy stages right now and Brian and Paige had been doing everything to try and keep him clean.

Brian had been working in Harley's company, not wrestling, but promoting, marketing type of things. He'd been to college like his Dad had asked, but liked the wrestling world too much to stay away from it. He was now 27 and figured it was now or never for the bigger leagues. Jimmy and Paige were the same age, being only a couple months apart. Jimmy was the older of the two, but it was not obvious, the way he acted sometimes.

Jimmy was a very talented athlete, able to be extremely agile and quick. He was a great crowd pleaser with his daring maneuvers. He'd trained under Harley as well as some other old school trainers and become very talented at professional wrestling.

Paige had been an avid fan of professional wrestling in her early teen years, drooling over the beefcake on television, no matter the age difference. She eventually lost interest in it though, becoming slightly ignorant to the happenings. She was now 22 and had been back into wrestling for the past three years since she'd found out Harley Race was really her father. She used her anger in a positive way, bonding with Harley through training. It was through that that they gained a mutual respect for one another. She had become also quite talented in her wrestling ability, dominating most of the men in Harley's promotion.

Harley had been deeply impressed with her natural ability and her aptitude when it came to learning technique. He knew with her vast amount of charisma and her ability to suplex men much larger than her was going to catapult her to wrestling stardom. A stardom that would be much more respectable than most women in wrestling could ever dream of. He knew she'd never have to pose in Playboy to become popular.

He'd seen though a possible hang up. There was no doubt that Jimmy was talented, but he wasn't quite the caliber she was. Also, his personal problems were ailing him. Paige and Jimmy had become very, very close since they met, to the point that they were almost inseparable. It seemed she was the only person Jimmy would listen to, but even then he didn't always listen to her. She'd gotten him out of some pretty big problems, financially and personally. She never expected anything in return, which was good because Jimmy was not exactly the thoughtful type.

They piled into the car, stowing their luggage in the trunk. Jimmy half hung out the backseat window, waving wildly to Harley who waved back. He hoped it was the right thing, letting his kids enter a business that hadn't always been good to him. But it was an amazing opportunity; he only hoped they could use it the right way.

"God, I thought the old man would never let us go." Jimmy said, lighting up a cigarette in the backseat as they turned on to the highway. Brian rolled his eyes as he settled into the steady stream of traffic. 

"He's just worried, man, he is our Dad, you know." Brian said from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, but just think, he won't be like a big monkey on out back anymore." Jimmy said, blowing smoke rings from his mouth.

"Yeah, which means we have to watch our own backs now…keep out noses clean, right Jimmy?" Paige said from the front passenger seat. Jimmy laughed in response.

_Later that afternoon…_

It was much later than expected when their plane landed in Orlando. There was a slight delay in taking off with Jimmy giving on of the flight attendants a hard time. Paige had to spend a good 30 minutes convincing airport security she would keep him under control and not to take him off the plane, lying saying he was bi-polar.

"Jimmy, man, you better cool it, or you're gonna blow everything for us." Brian warned as they walked to their rental car.

"No matter where I go, I always can count on Big Brother breathing down my back." Jimmy said, throwing his bags into the trunk. Paige slapped him in the back of the head as he passed her. "Dammit, girl, that hurt."

"Well good, maybe you'll get the point." She said to him.

"I get it, sorry Bro," Jimmy apologized to Brian.

"Paige, you mind driving? I don't know shit about Orlando." Brian said, climbing into the front passenger seat.

"What the hell makes you think I do?" She asked climbing in the drivers seat, "You two have been here a few more times then me."

"You're better with directions. Plus, it'll make you look good in front of all those guys…makes you look powerful when you drive a carful of guys." Brian said, leaning his seat back.

"Lightweight…" She teased as she exited the parking lot. The truth was she'd been studying the maps of the first few towns they'd be in because she knew how uncomfortable they were with driving in strange places.

The driving was also a welcome distraction. Paige was quite nervous about meeting most of TNA's roster. She'd grown to adore many of the men in WCW as that was her preference in the mid to late 90's. She'd been quite smitten with Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltmen, and Curt Hennig among others. She did however, catch WWF every once in a great while. She enjoyed watching the most, Mark "The Undertaker" Callaway, Paul "HHH" Levesque, Jason "Christian" Resno, The Hardy Bros., and Adam "Edge" Copeland were another few. It felt strange to her that she was going to be working with or alongside many of these men, of which a few she still was a bit enamored with.

She hoped she could keep herself focused. She was not shallow, and was not all too thrilled with her looks. Every man in her father's company tried to reassure her though, that she did not have anything to worry about in the looks department. She wished though, she'd had a breast reduction done before she started. She was a natural 40C, and while some women could wrestle with that or bigger, she was more worried about them getting in the way. Oh well, it was too late to worry about it now.

She also wished she'd gotten into better shape before they took off. Although she was very strong, her muscles were lean, her body almost sleek. No one would ever figure she could lift a 300 pound man and throw him to the floor of the ring. She was in the best shape of her life so far, she'd slimmed down quite a bit, she could actually wear a bikini now and make it look good, although she wasn't a big fan of dressing that skimply all the time. She was supposed to be their valet for the first few weeks. She was trying to figure out how she could pull it off without coming off slutty and then trying to gain the audiences respect when she started wrestling. She figured she'd only be able to fight the women and first, but was going to bitch at the match men until she got what she wanted.

She knew it was also going to be hard to get respect from most of the men backstage. It'd taken a lot with the guys that worked for her dad to see past her tits. And occasionally there had still been some guy that thought she was only good for one thing, that is until she laid them on their ass. It was going to be ever harder with them not using their Dad's name as a calling card.

They had agreed that they were not going to disclose that Harley Race was their father. They wanted to gain everybody's respect genuinely. They weren't going to go around flashing their last name around to get notoriety. Plus, they were sure there were some wrestlers around who were not all too fond of Harley Race and they didn't want to step on anybody's toes just because of their birthright. Brian and Jimmy in hopes of protecting Paige came up with the idea that they were also not going to tell anyone that they were related. That they were merely partners from a smaller federation was their story. Brian and Jimmy were slightly protective over Paige, not to fond of any man getting too close to her. She did appreciate their concern but was put off at the same time. She was a big girl; she could decide for herself what was appropriate and what wasn't. She was 22 years old, so what if wanted a casual relationship with someone…but none the less, Brian and Jimmy were hoping that rumors would go around that one of them was with her would scare any prospects off.

An hour later she found the arena. They were mostly going to observe tonight, traveling the rest of the week, honing their skills during house shows. Paige was glad, she didn't think with her nerves the way they were, could handle a live show tonight. It was going to be nerve-wracking enough to be meeting people she'd idolized in the past. She didn't think she could perform in front of them that quickly.

"Yo, dumbass, wake up." She said, throwing her empty starbucks cup at Jimmy, who was sprawled out over the backseat. It hit him square in the nose.

"I'm up, I'm up…" He said, stretching as he sat upright. His arms reached from window to window, it didn't seem like he could get comfortable in such a small space.

"We there already?" Brian asked, stretching and yawning next to her.

"No, I just stopped at some various arena for no particular reason." Paige teased.

"Shut up…" Brian said, trying not to laugh.

They climbed out of the car, pulling out the few bags they needed, unsure if they were going to have to get their outfits for the next evening approved.

Paige saw Jimmy throw a bottle of pills into his bag. She didn't say anything, but looked and Brian. He looked back at her shrugging his shoulders. She knew how he felt, there was nothing that either of them had been able to say or do as of late to change his behavior.

"You ready?" Brian said, looking at Paige, then Jimmy.

"Yeah, man, let's fucking tear TNA a new one!" Jimmy said. Paige rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be." She said.

They entered the arena as fans cheered to them from the railings above.

"Who are you?" One fan yelled.

"Man, we ain't anybody yet…but we will be!" Jimmy yelled back. They walked through the doorway and were immediately almost swallowed up by a flurry of activity. Paige felt incredibly small around all the large people. Jimmy stood 6'2" an Brian 6'4", so around them Paige was used to being the little one standing at 5'8". But now she was completely surrounded by men the same size or bigger than her brothers.

"C'mon, there's a sign that says dressing rooms over here" Brian said, heading around the crowd to their left. The hallway was much less crowded, Paige could actually breathe. She felt a little less anxious the farther they walked, the less they could hear the ruckus of the first room they'd been in. She started feeling it again however as she read the names on the doors they passed.

Samoa Joe, Kurt Angle, Robert Roode, Tomko, Styles, Kevin Nash & Scott Hall, etc. She couldn't believe how star struck she felt just seeing the names. She was trying to mentally coach herself, when they turned the corner almost running into a small group of people. Brian actually did, running straight into a 7 foot tall man.

"Aw, hey man, sorry about that…" Brian said apologizing.

"Don't sweat it man, Kevin, " Kevin Nash said, holding out his hand to Brian.

"Brian, this is Paige, and that's Jimmy." Brian said nodding toward the other two with him.

"Hey. You all the newbies they said were starting tonight?" He asked, Paige now realizing who all was in the group.

"Yeah, trying to find our room, they didn't tell us anything about the arena, kinda walking blindsighted." Brian said.

"I think I saw it down the next hall," Scott Hall said, pointing his thumb back behind him.

"Thanks." Brian said, walking past them, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you all too, we'll probably see you at the meeting, in about an hour." Kevin said.

"Thanks." Paige said, smiling as she walked past them. Scott took notice to her. She was dressed in track pants and a t-shirt but still was looking good. He gave Kevin a look, which Kevin returned, agreeing with him.

"Save a seat for ya'" Scott said, as she walked past him.

She couldn't help the giggles that came from her. "Thanks…" She said, following her brothers.

"Was that the best you could come up with? Hehehe Thanks!" Jimmy said mocking her as they neared their dressing room.

"Fuck you…" Paige said, still slightly mortified at her girlish behavior. Well so much for commanding respect.

"I can't believe I just giggled at Scott Hall." She said, throwing her bag down in front of a set of lockers. "Hehehe, thanks, hehehe, thanks…" She said mocking her own self now.

"Chill out…I'm sure they'll forget all about it." Brian said, digging through his own bag. Paige and Jimmy looked at him, "Well maybe not." He said, smiling.

"God…" Paige said, burying her head in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the great reviews; story is still in the works…patience is appreciated :) Keep reading and reviewing!**_

Harley's Angel

Chapter 2

And So It Begins…

"I don't see what you're all up in arms about." Brian said as they wandered through the halls looking for something that would resemble a meeting room.

"You don't think that they've already spread it around that I'm a complete ditz?" Paige asked, still slightly mortified.

"It's not like these guys are a bunch of gossipin' chicks." Jimmy said, winking at a couple of scantily dressed women they passed. Paige rolled her eyes.

"No, they're worse, it's a bunch of wrestlers if, I'm not mistaken, gossip more than anyone else I've every met." Paige said, recalling a time when a lot of her dad's old colleagues had come around. They'd basically sat around all evening drinking, smoking cigars, and gossiping about any guys who'd not showed up and about things in the past.

"I guess you do have a point, yep, it's all over for you then, might as well dye your hair blonde and wear a bikini around all the time." Brian teased her. She pushed him into the wall as they turned the corner.

"Ow, fine, just kidding, god damn…" Brian said rubbing his shoulder, smiling. Paige found it difficult to keep a straight face, too.

"Don't worry sis, we'll knock anyone out who has anything bad to say about you." Jimmy said, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks, 'Conan' but I can handle myself I think…I'm not worthless you know." She said, smirking at him.

"Yeah, she laid _you _on your ass…remember?" Brian said, teasing his younger brother.

"I had something in my eye, it didn't count." Jimmy said defensively.

"Whatever you say, bro." Paige said, "Whatever makes you feel better."

They rounded another corner, seeing a steady stream of bodies filing into a room. Most of them were in fact wrestlers.

"I bet that's where we're supposed to go," Jimmy said.

"Ya, think so?" Paige said, mocking him.

"Bite me, ditz." Jimmy said back.

They fell in at the end of the line, looking around the room for a group of chairs together. They spotted a group in the back and wound their way around the crowd to them. As they sat they realized how many pairs of eyes were looking in their direction. Jimmy was oblivious, sprawled out in his chair looking as if he were perfectly at home.

That was one personality trait that Jimmy gave a new meaning to. The guy could literally make himself comfortable in any situation. He was like a chameleon; able to blend himself into any environment, seemingly at ease. It had its drawbacks though, in Paige and Brian's minds, anyway. His adaptability made him also more gullible. He was easily drawn into something, whether it was good or not.

Paige was also not easily frazzled but the fervor of excitement had rattled her cage a bit, but she tried to mask it, acting as if she were unaware of the extra attention copied by Brian.

"Anybody sittin' here?" A voice asked. Paige looked up to the man standing next to Brian. He had an astonishingly cocky smirk on his face, directed more towards Paige than to Brian whom he was talking to.

"Naw man, it's all yours." Brian said, motioning to the empty chair next to him.

"Name's Jason Resno," He said holding his hand out to Brian.

"Brian." He said, shaking his hand.

Jason turned his attention to Paige, his hand still outstretched. Paige looked up at him, smirking also. He was damn fine in person; it wasn't all stage lights and make-up with this one. She smirked back at him as if telling him she could play games too.

"Paige." She said simply shaking his hand.

"Fuck man! It's Christian Cage, what's up bra?" Jimmy said, loudly enough, the whole room could hear him.

"Not much, it's Jason, though." He said, shaking Jimmy's hand, almost taken aback.

"I know man, just messin', I'm Jimmy." He said, sitting back down. Paige shook her head. Jimmy really knew how to make a statement. If there were anyone that wasn't watching them before, they were watching now.

"Good to meet ya…maybe I'll see you around?" He said, looking directly at Paige.

"Maybe, I'll have to check my schedule." Paige said, leaning back. He smirked at her again, his eyes quickly taking in the rest of her.

"Hey sis, I think he was checkin' you out." Jimmy whispered, leaning over to her.

"Not much gets past you, does it J?" Paige said, crossing her legs. She could feel her face become hot, while trying to ignore the questioning glances. She saw two more people enter the room and recognized them immediately. It was Kevin Nash and Scott Hall. As they walked through the crowd, it almost seemed like, to Paige, that they were comparable to gods walking among mere men. She knew from some of the looks they got around the room that they were not loved by all, but they were respected, highly.

Paige noticed almost immediately that Jason was one of the crowd that looked none too thrilled with their arrival. She'd seen Jason on TV; he was going for a very cocky, over-the-top angle it was actually working for him too, he'd been in several main-events, big storylines, but his parade had been overshadowed a bit by Scott Hall's arrival and Kevin Nash's return to the ring. It was obvious, written all over his face, that he was jealous, among other things, over their seemingly flawless popularity.

She felt her heart beat quicken slightly when she made eye contact with Scott. She smiled slightly at her and she quickly looked away. From her peripheral vision she could tell they were coming over to them. There were two empty chairs in front of Paige and she knew that's where they were heading.

"I see you guys found it." Kevin said, turning his chair to face them.

"Yeah, got out bearings down." Brian said smiling.

"How you gettin' along?" Scott asked, smirking at Paige. Brian sat pretending to wipe his mouth, actually covering his smile. She looked at him, almost incredulous at his cockiness.

"It'll be better when I get my penis removed." She quipped, "Then my transformation will be complete."

Jimmy, for his lack of discretion, erupted in laughter, once again making them the focus of the room. He wasn't the only one, Kevin, joining in. Brian laughed too, but Scott kept smirking at her.

"Little smartass, you oughta fit in just fine, little lady." Scott said, leaning back in his chair.

"Thanks for the approval big boy." She said, leaning her elbows forward on her knees.

Just as Scott looked as if he was going to respond, the door opened again and several men in suits walked in the room, heading toward the makeshift podium. Kevin and Scott seemed to be less than enthused about having to listen to some kind of generic pep talk, instead continuing to face them.

Paige declined to listen to the monotone rambling knowing full well it would no doubt put her to sleep. Jimmy however was listened and almost instantly was out. Paige shook her head, trying not to laugh as he snored loudly.

They suits did not seem amused, stopping in the middle of their speech.

"I assume this would be as good a time as any to introduce some of our new talent. This is Brian, Jimmy, and Paige; they've previously worked for Harley Race's organization. I hope you all make them welcome. They will be worked into the storyline next week, so be prepared for that." Jim Cornett said, looking at them sternly.

Paige smiled the whole time as if challenging him. She knew that she was not one to take well to authority and was going to have most of her fun defying what suits told her to do. She wasn't particularly worried about job security since she'd been making a fairly decent living working half the time with her dad…she always had a spot there. She rolled her eyes at the end of his speech. As of right now they were nobodies…what in the world would make them one of those that would suddenly shake up a federation?

"So ya'll worked for Race?" Scott asked, ignoring the idiotic banter from the podium.

"Yeah, for a while, too much for him, he had to give us up to the big boys, just too much star power." Jimmy said. He had a way he had been known for; he could be one of the cockiest guys Paige had ever been around. She shook her head, exchanging a look with Kevin.

"Better watch it, boy, or someone's gonna hand your ass to you before you know it." Kevin warned smiling. He thought about when he and Scott were still considered young pups in the business hopping around from independent promoter to independent promoter, each time stepping up. They'd been pretty high headed by the time they made it to both WCW and WWF. There had been some veterans that had been all to happy to knock them off their high horse…he had to admit…they'd needed it back then.

"I worked for Race really early on…not a bad guy…once he learns your name." Scott joked. Kevin laughed, but Paige and her brothers looked on, curious.

"Well…back then he wasn't real good with names…" Scott started.

"Still ain't…" Paige said, recalling how made a lot of the arrogant younger guys had been when her dad just called them whatever names came to his mind. She thought maybe it was a tool he used to keep their egos in check.

"Didn't figure he'd be much better. Called me Steve for six months until I broke character in the ring and got into it with some guy I was supposed to be teaming with. I thought I was good as fired, but all I seemed to get from Harley was a 'calm down kid', and him calling me by the right name." Scott said.

"Sounds like Harley…" Paige said as her brother's agreed.

"You all know where you're going yet?" Kevin asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Nope, gonna surprise us I guess, hell if I don't like it I'll just do what I want anyway…can't do much about it when I do what I want in the ring." Paige said. She didn't mean to sound so cocky herself, but it sure sounded that way.

"You like shakin' things up?" Scott said cocking an eyebrow at her. She felt her tongue swell up and found it difficult to talk as she tried to come up with a smart remark. Brian noticed her dilemma.

"Like you wouldn't believe" he chimed it, saving his sister. She mouthed 'thank you' when no one was looking.

"Well, if you wanna rock the boat why don't you side with us…we'll take good care of ya'" Scott said, resting his hands behind his head, smirking at her again. Kevin looked at Scott almost shocked. Scott was hardly every flirty like this. Had he lost his damn mind? The last thing Scott needed right now was a relationship…casual or not.

"I bet you will, 'outsiders'…" Someone said, walking up to them. They all looked up, seeing Kurt Angle standing next to them.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?" Kevin said, smiling. In the ring, the two were unwilling partners. Although it wasn't quite as tense, the real life relationship was not much friendlier. Most of the time they just avoided each other, having minimal cordial contact. Paige could tell that to two were not close, sensing an awkward vibe surrounding them. She looked at Scott who rolled his eyes, winking at her.

"Just thought I'd say hi to the newbies. Hey, I'm Kurt Angle." He said, shaking Paige and her brothers' hands. "Nice to meet ya."

"Same to you." Brian said.

Kurt walked off without anything else being said, acting strangely similar to his on screen persona. Paige didn't make comment about it, but she could practically feel Kurt wife, Karen staring daggers at her. She chose not to pursue it, feeling as if Karen was prodding her for a reaction, wanting to stake her alpha female status.

It was then that they noticed there was no longer anyone speaking at the podium and people were starting to mill around, some filing out of the room. Just as Scott was about to say something else to Paige, Jason walked back to them.

"Hey I was just gonna go out to the ring, thought maybe you'd want a tour or something…" He said, smirking at Paige.

"Sure," Jimmy said, "I gotta move around 'fore I go crazy." He said standing and stretching. Jason looked a little miffed that it was not just going to be him and Paige like he'd wanted. Paige smiled; glad her brother was so oblivious sometimes.

"Sounds good." She said, as Jason let her ahead of him, Jimmy following him.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later…" She said, turning towards Kevin and Scott before she left.

"Threat or a promise?" Scott called back to her.

"Both!" She said, smiling back at him.

Scott watched as she exited the room, becoming more and more agitated with Jason Resno.

"You know…I used to have this friend that said he never wanted a woman again…said he didn't want the drama…didn't act like a drooling teenager…remember him?" Kevin said, elbowing Scott as they left the room.

"What are you talking about, man? None of that meant nothing," He said, blatantly lying.

"Whatever, dude, I've seen your face like that before, it hardly ever means good news." Kevin said as they entered their dressing room. Scott lounged on the couch flipping on the flat screen television.

"You done lost your damn mind." He said, brushing off his friends accusations.

"Yeah, I guess your right, since I don't know anything about you…" Kevin said sarcastically, sitting in a chair opposite Scott.

"Just for the record, I'm not, but say I actually did like her…which I don't…what the hell's wrong with a harmless fling?" Scott said, drinking from a water bottle, an old part of him wishing it was something amber in color and fermented.

"Because it probably won't stay a harmless fling. Hell I'm still married and once with that girl wouldn't be enough, I can tell you that right now. I've seen your harmless flings…they always turn to shit…" Kevin said.

"Yeah, you're right…"Scott said accepting defeat, "Hell maybe I should just marry you." Scott said as they watched ESPN.

"I better ask Tamara first…" Kevin said, smiling.

"Pathetic…" Scott mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the awesome reviews…hope you enjoy the next installment! Keep reading and reviewing!**_

Chapter 3

A Situation Arises…

Paige could tell that Jason had had no plans for either Brian or Jimmy to tag-along which is how it ended up. Jimmy may have been oblivious, but Brian was quite aware to Jason's invitation, so he ended up playing fourth wheel. She smiled at the grimace Jason had on his face as Brian and Jimmy kept close tabs on him. Her brothers may be hindering a good time, but at least it was amusing; that was a decent substitute.

A cell phone ringing diverted her attention as they circled the ring Jason, trying to explain some of the finer points of working in TNA, something he'd not been prepared to do.

"It's me…" Paige said, digging in her pocket for the vibrating phone. She looked at the caller I.D. "It's Harley." She said trying to sound nonchalant, but hoping her brothers would take it as an F.Y.I. Brian seemed to grasp her message, but Jimmy was acting oblivious….again, climbing up on the ring apron. Paige rolled her eyes as she slid her phone open.

"Hey Harley…" She said, turning away from the crowd.

"So you actually are going along with that charade?" Harley asked when she didn't call him Dad.

"You could say that." She said trying to keep her conversation coded from Jason.

"Thanks for callin' me…" Harley said sarcastically, leaning back in his office chair.

"Sorry about that, got a little sidetracked…there's a lot going on here." Paige said a little quieter as Brian tried to engage Jason in a conversation to give her a little more privacy; he knew their dad was not thrilled with their decision to not disclose him.

"Figured, how's it going so far?" He asked, noting there was not much commotion in the background, odd for being backstage at a wrestling show.

"Good, having a look around, had a meeting, met some guys, it's not too bad." She said, turning to look at Jimmy as he stood on the turnbuckle acting as if he were taunting and invisible crowd.

"You know you'd probably have suits eating out of your hand if they knew your last name." He said, crossing his arms.

She made sure she was out of earshot before she spoke.

"Dad…we've been over this…we don't want it handed to us…plus what makes you thing everyone here likes you. If they're gonna hate us, fine, but at least it's because they don't like us, not our last name." She said whispering.

"I get your point, but hun, I didn't work my whole life to build a name for nothing…I hoped that maybe my kids wouldn't have to work so hard you know, that was kind of the plan." Harley said, leaning forward on his desk. He knew it was a lost cause, but he wanted to at least get his side of the story in. He understood what they were saying…it was commendable that they had some sort of intuition, they wanted respect. He never thought it possible, but it just might be that Paige was indeed even more stubborn that he was. She rarely ever gave in and this seemed to be one of those moments when it was her way or no way.

"I know, but that's not how we wanna do it, Harley. I'm not saying never, just not now." Paige said, looking at Brian. Jason did not look to into the conversation.

"Listen, I gotta go…we'll call in a couple days…we're fine." She said, trying to reassure him.

"You better, or next time I'll just show up…" Harley joked, but he was serious.

"I don't doubt it, bye…" She said wanting to say she loved him but finding it awkward under the circumstances.

"Bye, hun." He said, hanging up the phone. He sat back in his chair, slightly turning from side to side.

"Babe, their grown adults, worryin' all the time isn't gonna help." Harley's wife BJ, said from the doorway of his office. She knew he'd been talking to Paige. The truth was she was quite fond of Paige also, even under the circumstances. She knew that her husband had not always been faithful in his heyday, but he had repented on his behavior and was very dedicated to her now. She'd known how he was when she married him and knew it was a possibility. She couldn't deny that she felt somewhat hurt when Paige started coming around, but had long since abandoned any jealousies. The past was the past and was better left that way.

"I know…I know…" Harley said, standing.

"Did you mean Harley Race?" Jason asked as she re-pocketed her phone.

"Yeah, he's our old boss in WLW, just checkin' in." Paige said, hoping that would be the end of it. She was glad when Jason seemed satisfied with that.

"We better go meet Kevin." Brian said, when he noticed Jason looking at Paige a little longer than he liked.

"Kevin? Why?" Paige asked…she didn't remember them having a set schedule.

"He invited us, said to come by before the show, said Cornette wanted to talk to us there…" Brian said, adding the last part when Paige did not look convinced. She rolled her eyes. This overprotective bull was going to get old and get old quick.

"Come by mine after that…we'll hang out get to know each other," Jason said, smirking, looking only at Paige.

Brian scowled almost, his arms crossed across his chest, looking at the back of Jason's head. Paige grinned.

"Might stop by, we'll see…" She said, coyly. She turned following both brothers who stomped ahead of her. She looked back, just before they turned a corner, Jason still smirking at her. The first day and already had an admirer…or maybe a stalker. Jason Reso was not that bad of a looker….so she really didn't think she'd mind either.

The truth was she was not as interested in the younger generation of wrestlers. She'd always been more enthralled in what some would consider veterans. Although she'd found herself uncharacteristically tongue-tied, she really wished they'd had more time with Kevin Nash and Scott Hall. She'd idolized them for a long time for more than just their bodies and looks. She respected their ambiance and talent to such a high regard she figured they were at the top of the food chain. She was almost awestricken at the fact they actually carried on a conversation with her. She wished they really were going to meet up with them, figuring Brian had made it up to get her away from Jason.

"You know, I don't need bodyguards…I am pretty able to take care of myself." Paige said, struggling to control her attitude as she walked down a hallway with her brothers.

"There's nothing wrong with keeping an eye out for you…you are our baby sister after all…I think it's our birthright." Brian said, finding nothing wrong with keeping a protective aura around her.

"Ok…number one, I'm only a couple months younger than Jimmy…I'm not a baby…It's not like I'm some coveted virgin here, who says there's anything wrong with me enjoying myself?" Paige snipped, tiring of their overbearing nature.

They'd been through this once in Harley's fed. She'd set them straight then and did not have a problem doing it again if need be.

"You two need to back off, seriously, I've lain you on your ass before…trust me, I can do two rounds if you want…hey…" she said as she realized they were walking in the opposite direction of their room, "ain't we the other way?" She said, pointing her thumb behind her.

"Don't tell me Christian Cage has got you that hung up…" Brian said, looking disgusted.

"Who the hell said I was hung up on him, god forbid I look at somebody when they talk to me…slap me next time because that means I'm only seconds from jumping their bone…" Paige said mockingly.

"Great just what I needed, I mental picture of my sister jumpin' on Cage's bone…" Jimmy said looking disgusted also.

"Ok, enough about bones…where the hell are we going?" Paige said rolling her eyes.

"I told you back there…Kevin and Scott told us to come by their room…did you not hear me or something?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, but I thought you were just bull-shittin' to hoodwink Jason. When did they invite us?" She said, not recalling an invitation during the meeting.

"Right after Jason came over…didn't figure you heard 'em, lookin' all googly eyed at Jason and shit, gross…" Jimmy said, mocking a shiver.

"You two are a couple of assholes you know that?" Paige said, "Just wait until one of the chicks back here even look your way, I'll have the gay gossip goin' around on you two before you know it." Paige warned, but having a difficult time not smiling. She knew her brothers weaknesses; they were very proud of their masculinity and took great offense to homosexual jokes directed at them, being in such close contact with other scantily clad men.

"Fine…do whatever…just don't come whinin' to me when you get knocked up or somethin'…" Brian said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Well thank you for your blessing, father…" She said, still smiling, she couldn't help it when she was victorious, "So we really are going to Hall and Nash's room?" She said trying to sound only mildly interested, when in all reality her insides were doing jumping jacks. She had always thought that the two men were some of the finest looking male specimens in the sport. They weren't muscle-headed cookie cutters like the rest. They had an individuality that had caught her eye, even when she was younger. She'd always assumed that if she actually met them, they age difference would become overwhelmingly apparent and diffuse her attraction to them.

She felt a little nervous as that had not happened. While she still found Kevin Nash attractive he had not been flirtatious by any means, but she wasn't so sure about Scott Hall. Was he just being friendly or was he actually baiting her…testing the waters so to speak.

Before she came, she felt like no matter what she could outplay anybody. She did not feel any sort of threat from hardly anyone. She knew that there was going to be some guys that were going to attempt to woo her, but she knew she could blow them off without another thought; she could control herself enough to send them packing. But she felt strangely different about Scott. It worried her a bit that she didn't mind if he made any advances; to be honest with herself she kind of wanted him to. Great…this was not the thing she needed right now…

"Don't tell me you got a thing for the old guys, too…"Brian said, noting the fact that his sister had let more than 10 seconds go by without something being said. She could be a bit of a motor mouth and any silence was suffocating to her unless she was thinking about something.

"Why does every time you mention a guy have to mean I'm interested in them? God damn…" Paige said, pushing her brother laughing as he knocked Jimmy off balance.

"Damn, man…" Jimmy said, rubbing his elbow that had bumped the concrete wall.

They reached the door that read Scott and Kevin's name on the front, Brian knocking.

"Yeah…come on in…." a voice said over a din of other voices.

They walked in to find a good chunk of TNA's top roster sitting around the room, as if it were almost a commons area. Paige tried to see everyone but it was almost as if Brian and Jimmy were shielding her from the testosterone levels in the room.

'Damn their height'…she thought, she could barely see over their shoulder.

"Hey guys, good you could make it…" Kevin said, waving them over to a table that he, Scott, Brain James (B.G. James), Monty Sopp (kip james), Travis Tomko (Tomko), and Booker Huffman (booker t) were all seated at. She felt her stomach quiver almost when she pushed through her impromptu barricade of brothers and made her way over. She felt as if she were almost skipping through the part where you had to prove yourself before the legends would even acknowledge you. She didn't know how well that would play over with the rest of the roster, but at this particular point in time, she didn't care, either.

"What's up boys?" She said, grabbing a chair between Scott and Kevin before her brothers could intervene. She turned the chair around backwards, straddling it as she leaned her elbows on the table. She didn't know it but this was almost a test from the occupants of the table, they were trying to size the newbies up.

"So we lettin' chicks sit at the table now?" Travis's husky voice said from across the table, smirking in her direction. She looked back at him as if he were boring, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. She knew she was going to have to face the firing squad to keep from being pigeon holed with the women.

"They let you sit here, so I guess so…" She said, taking the beer that Booker handed to her, passing two more around the table to her brothers who looked mad enough to kill Travis, but she tried to appear unscathed.

"We got a smart-ass here…"Travis said.

"Did you figure that out all by yourself? Must've hurt, that's more thinkin' than you've done in a while, huh?" She said. There was a brief silence around the table, a silence Paige knew was because everyone was deciding in their own minds whether she was being disrespectful or it made her worthy to sit at the big boys table.

Slowly, smiles spread across the faces of everyone at the table, lastly Travis.

"Good one, sis…" Jimmy said, taking a large swig of beer.

"Sis…what are you all brother and sister?" Kevin asked, looking confused.

Paige could kill Jimmy and from his facial expression, Brian looked equally as angry. Damn him. Here it'd been a mere few hours and already Jimmy was slipping. And not that Paige didn't enjoy male attention, but it would have made it a little easier being friends with guys if they weren't trying to get anywhere with you.

"Yeah, we're brothers and she's our half-sister…" Brian said, trying to mask his anger, taking a deep swallow of his brew.

"Oh, you three are related?" A voice said behind them, Paige turned to see Jason standing behind them, A.J. Styles next to him, "that's good to know…" he said smiling. It wasn't hard for anyone to see he had a slight agenda, laying the flirting out pretty thick.

"Man, why don't you back off a little, we were having a conversation here." Scott said, turning around to stare at Jason. It was a bit unnerving how much the noise in the room quieted as Jason turned his glance to Scott, turning into a scowl.

Paige felt her heartbeat quicken. She didn't want to defend either man as it could have an effect on everyone's perception…but she didn't want to be the cause of some big brawl over who could talk to a girl and who couldn't.

"What are you her fuckin' warden or something, old man?" Jason said, spitefully to Scott, who immediately stood up.

"What'd you say to me stooge? You got a problem with me?" Scott said, stepping up to Jason, looking down at him.

"Hey, dudes, what the fuck…sit your asses down and chill the hell out…god damn…" Paige said, trying to stay neutral and not offend either Scott or Jason, "If you put more than two penises in a room do they always do this?" She asked Kevin and Scott and Jason reluctantly walked away from each other.

The table laughed heartily at the way Paige had just diffused the situation with humor.

"You alright, kid…" Booker said, raising his bottle to her. She nodded at him smiling…round one was over.

Soon the table resumed their previous conversation, Paige nudging Scott with her elbow when no one was looking. He hadn't spoken a word since he sat down, brooding to himself.

"You alright?" She whispered, leaning closer to him.

"Yeah…yeah…" He said, trying not to snip at her. He didn't think she was gonna be flaky when it came to men, but he'd been fooled before. He hadn't been intrigued by a woman in a long time and he didn't want some cocky arrogant prick like Jason to sideswipe her from him.

"Just for the record, I'd've put my money on you…" She whispered. She turned back to the crowd as Scott looked at her. He finally smiled, noticing how her wildly curly long longs moved as she laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's another fix for you! Sorry these are slow coming out, I've been working on some other stories and unfortunately this one has suffered. Hopefully I'll be able to get them out a little quicker :) Please read and review!Thanks!**_

Chapter 4

"I done told you when you signed us on I was not gonna parade around the ring in some hooker suit." Paige said, her arms crossed over her chest as she scowled at Jim Cornette.

"You act like it's a bikini or something; this is conservative compared to what some of the women around here wear." He defended, holding up the outfit she'd balled up and thrown at him as he passed.

"Jim it has no ass…what more revealing can there be? I told you I…am…not…wearing…it." She said her voice slightly raised.

"There's no need to get loud, why don't we go discuss this in my office." Cornette said, looking worriedly around as their conversation was reaching others.

"How about no, there's nothing to discuss, Cornette, I ain't wearin' that. I don't care if you run off and tell big, bad Russo either…I don't really give a fuck about what you threaten me with." Paige said, turning on her heel and stalking off.

Cornette's face was about as red as a beet, mad and unable to come up with anything to say back to her. Jason had been watching from the sidelines and couldn't help but smile. She was a spitfire if he'd ever seen one. He couldn't help but be drawn to her and he knew he wasn't the only one. He'd have to figure out a way to woo her away from the senior citizens. He followed Paige as she started down a deserted hallway, making sure there was no one else around as he closed in on her.

"What the-" She started as Jason grabbed onto her arm, leading her into a darkened cubby hole off the hallway.

"Oh, Jason…hey" She said, smiling at him. This guy had to be the biggest, most obvious flirt that she'd ever come across.

"Hey," he said, smiling that smirking smile, "nice show back there." He said nodding toward where Paige had handed Cornette his nuts on a platter.

"Oh that? Just how I handle business…" She said, leaning her back against the stone wall behind her. She smiled playfully at him. Two could play this game. She'd make him unable to resist her…and leave him without getting anywhere.

"I kinda like the way you handle business," Jason said, taking a step towards her. She could feel her body taking over, not wanting her to resist his advances.

"You really think a lot of yourself, don't you Mr. Reso?" Paige said, cocking at eyebrow at him. She couldn't blame him, he had a lot to be proud of…and as her eyes took in his body she realized, looking at his jeans that looks and muscles were only the beginning of what he had to offer.

"That thing might get you into trouble if you don't keep him under control…" Paige said, motioning towards his loins. 

Jason kept smiling, but did not say another word. Suddenly he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, his mouth crushing roughly against hers. She gasped a bit in surprise, her protests being quickly swallowed as his tongue pushed into her mouth. She let her body rest against him, her curves pressing into his chiseled form. She could tell he was not into taking his time when his free hand grabbed her breast, kneading it roughly. 

"Mmmm, nice and natural…." He mumbled against her lips as he squeezed her breast.

"Paige?" they both heard from down the hall, they both knew it was Brian. Jason looked extremely annoyed, as if he were trying to decide whether to keep going or not.

"I tell you what…after the show…we'll pick this up later…" She said, running her finger along his bottom lip. She walked away before he could answer, half jogging to find Brian before he would figure out what they'd been doing. She finally came across him a could of hallways down from the main hallway.

"What's up, bro?" She asked, hoping it was not evident what she'd been doing, knowing how much Brian would disapprove. She didn't exactly agree with his strict policy but rather than create a confrontation she appeased him most of the time.

"Where the hell you been? Russo's been all over the place looking for you, said something about the wardrobe disagreement?" He said looking confused.

"Yeah, Cornette was gonna make me wear some hooker shit and told him to go blow himself…basically…" Paige said, smirking.

"Good for you…not that I had any doubt that you couldn't take up for yourself, you better go talk to Russo…we gotta meet later to figure out how we're gonna go on tonight." Brian said, his fingers nervously fidgeting.

Paige smiled, slightly, she knew how overworked her brother got over some things and could not help but feel bad for how nervous he was. He was just trying to do the best for himself. She admired him for that.

"Hey, you seen Jimmy anywhere?" Brian asked, frowning.

Paige thought, it'd been mid-morning since she'd last seen her other brother. She looked at her watch it was damn near 4 'o clock in the afternoon, she'd tried to think if Jimmy had told her where he was going. She racked her brain trying to remember what he'd said.

"Nope, I ain't seen him since 9 or 10 this morning…" Paige said. She met Brian's eyes and both of them were pretty sure they knew what he was doing, but not exactly where. She sighed. She'd hoped that she wouldn't spend most of her time babysitting Jimmy.

"Let's go see if we can dig him up…" Brian said, walking purposefully down the hallway she just came from.

"You know we oughta split up, we'll be able to find him faster…just call me on my cell if you find him first." Paige said, going in the opposite direction. Brian nodded, continuing to walk down his original path. Paige ran through her mind where Jimmy could possibly be. It was not going to be a pretty sight if he'd been going strong since this morning; there was a good change he would be incapable of even thinking about going on tonight. She knew this was going to happen from the moment they signed on…part of her wished she'd went ahead and been selfish and took the WWE contract offered. She shook the thought from her head, trying to figure out who would possibly be 'roid pusher or drug user. She thought suddenly, of someone who'd know. She made a beeline for Kevin's room.

She finally reached the dressing room, after having backtracked through some of the halls, becoming confused in her quest. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard voices inside the room. She knocked quickly.

"Yeah…" A voice said from inside, it was hard to identify being muffled by the wooden seal of the door.

"Hey, it's Paige; I need to talk to you." She said, tapping her foot, anxious to find her brother.

"C'mon in…" She heard, she opened the door closing it quickly behind her.

"Just for future reference, you don't have to knock for us…you we don't mind barging in on us." Kevin said, standing as she entered. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I was just making sure, wanted to make sure you were decent…" She said mocking her father. Kevin and Scott laughed, as Kevin sat back down.

"Trust me; we look decent no matter what…" Scott said, his feet propped up on a chair across from him.

"Well I just didn't wanna see old balls…" Paige teased, feeling her worry leave her a bit.

"What didja need, babe?" Kevin asked, taking a sip of Coke.

"Well I was just wonderin' if either of you'd seen Jimmy, he's sorta been MIA for a few hours." She asked, trying to avoid making her brother's indiscretions public.

"Well, we ain't seen him lately, but at about…oh I'd say…10:30, wasn't it about that time, Scott?" Kevin asked, thinking back.

"Yeah, about that time. What you need him for?" Scott asked, smiling at her when Kevin turned away from him.

She tried hard not to blush and not to return his smile with a suggestive one of her. Jason's little trick earlier had left her a little bit wanting. She kind of wished Kevin was not in the room…she'd be less inhibited if it were just Scott and her. She came back to her senses; to remember they were looking for Jimmy. She tried to think of a way to explain her urgency without giving away any crucial details. But maybe if she told someone else, it would be harder for Jimmy to get away with as much.

"Well, you see…it's kinda like…" Paige said, feeling slightly ashamed. She didn't know how many more emotions she was going to go through before she finished a thought.

Kevin and Scott dropped their sarcastic demeanor looking concerned at Paige. She noted their mood change and let out a breath.

"Jimmy's into 'roids and drugs and all that stuff…he's been gone all afternoon…I just wondering if either of you knew of anyone who might supply him with anything…somewhere he would go to get some." Paige said. She looked at the two men whose faces looked as if they knew exactly what she was going through.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea of where he's at." Kevin said standing, "You two stay here, I'll be back." Kevin said. Paige frowned.

"I'm not gonna stay here, forget it, he's my brother…" She started.

"With the stuff these guys are on, I don't think its real safe that you come around…" Kevin said.

"Hell, Kevin I'm not a Barbie doll I can hold my own." She said crossing her arms in front of her. She wasn't going to let a man talk her into submission. She'd never given into anybody's commands before and sure as hell wasn't planning to now.

"I don't doubt that, but these guys are in a different league than the ones you're used to, but these guys know me…I'm hopin' they won't give me much trouble. Just do this for me as a favor." Kevin said, Paige noticing the tone in his voice similar to the one her father used to try to sway her. She rolled her eyes and let out a huff.

"Fine…but come right back…I wanna know everything…" She said forcefully, trying not to let her front down.

Kevin smiled at her as he started out the door, she was a little hardass.

"Don't worry, I got this…" He said before closing the door behind him.

Paige stared at the wood of the door, feeling helpless. She hated feeling like this, she always wanted to be where the action was, no matter what all that entailed. She remembered why at this very moment. The uncertainty, the not knowing what was going on was going to keep her mind spinning until she found out something.

Suddenly she remembered she wasn't alone in the room anymore. When she thought of who was staring at her back, she couldn't help but smile. As she turned around she tried to conceal her smile, managing a barely noticeable smirk that tweaked the corners of her mouth.

"You can have a seat if you want…" Scott said, removing his feet from the chair next to him. She walked over, being very careful not to wiggle her hips…she didn't want to come across as a slut or a tease, but the way Scott was looking at her, she could have been dressed in a space suit and he still would have found her attractive. She sat down in the chair, hoping he had something to say because she was at a loss for words.

"You ready for tonight?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. She looked at him, her dark lashes partially shadowing her eyes, "Your debut?" He added suggestively.

"I'm not to worried about it, I'm used to getting' a crowd to play along with me…I just don't know if we're gonna be faces or heels…I kinda hope heels, they're easier plus more fun." She said smiling.

"So you like being a heel? Like that bad girl reputation?" Scott asked, hoping he was getting somewhere with her. He didn't know her very well, but this was a good thermometer. If she slapped him she wasn't the type of girl he wanted to get to know. Uptight people were not his thing. But he wasn't sure if he wanted her to jump on him either. He'd learned from the past that girls who were quick to the sack did not make good companions, they were usually only after one thing and once that wasn't enough they moved on to the next warm body. He guessed he was more or less hoping she had a sense of humor and half a brain. Those were scarce in the wrestling world.

"What, you don't?" She teased.

"I don't what? Like being a heel?" Scott asked, smirking.

"No, having a bad girl reputation…" Paige said sarcastically. 

"Smartass…"Scot said, finding it difficult not to smile. Paige realized just how gorgeous and sincere his smile was. She wanted to do as much as possible to keep him smiling, "I usually start out that way, but I'm just so damn loveable I guess the audience just can't help themselves." Scott continued cockily.

A majority of the time, Paige would have been completely repulsed by someone who was acting this self-absorbed. But she had a feeling he was toying with her.

"I hope that's not what you're expecting from me…" She said, resting her chin on her palm as she propped her elbow on the table. She didn't mean for it to come out as suggestive as it did.

"Expecting what?" He asked, smiling.

"For me not to be able to help myself. I don't go weak in the knees very often." She teased, taking the bottle of his coke away, taking a drink.

"Well, just hang around me some more…" Scott said, laying his arm on the table.

Paige had been able to control herself around Jason…she was baiting him…she was waiting for him to make the move, she didn't feel any urgency toward him, no matter how thick he tried to lay it on. But Scott was affecting her quite differently. She felt herself aching to jump into his lap and kiss him hard. She couldn't stop staring at his lips, his eyes, back and forth between the two.

Scott had to admit he was usually able to compose himself when it came to women. He played his game, staying on a more or less schedule on when they kissed, made love, etc. But he couldn't help but feel a strong desire for spontaneity. He was with someone though. He'd been able to keep his nose clean, staying away from those old bad habits that had damn near ruined his life. But damn, did he want to kiss her.

Before either of them knew it, Scott pulled her to him and she went willingly, their lips crashing together with such a great force it might have been painful had they not been so consumed with a lustful need. Scott hands wrapped around her, pressing her against him, almost scared to let his hands explore her, afraid he would go too far. Paige held his face in her hands as if trying to solidify that it was really happening to her. Her hands slid back, sliding over his slick black hair, her fingers delving into his tresses.

Their tongues lashed at each other with feverish ferocity, as if the other couldn't stand it a second longer. Paige felt her arousal soar through the roof in a very short period of time. There was no game playing with this one. Scott's thoughts were almost identical.

Slowly they pulled away from each other, breath heavily, their kiss leaving both of them with some degree of physical exhaustion. Their eyes locked and were about to lean in again when they heard metal clicking at the door. Paige quickly found her chair again, as both of them tried to make it look like they hadn't just been making out.


End file.
